riftrpslfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
__INDEX__ Overview This is the Rift Roleplay character creation sheet. Here you will find information on how to create your character, as well as the meanings to each stat on the character creation sheet, please note all applicants that do not follow the rules reguarding character creation will be automaticly denyed with no reason stated. We the Admin team process many applications a day and do not have additional time to instruct people who have not read through this guide, however if you have read through this guide and have additional questions we will be more then happy to help. Character Age All characters must be of the age 18. Unless other wise approved by the Admin Team, This is due to the graphic, violent and sexual nature of the roleplay, to thouse interested in Applying to be a Child avatar please note you Must chose an adult Parent inside of the current roleplay, they can NOT be an NPC they must be a physical and present roleplayer, and for thouse interested in RPing a Child av their are multiple stipulations attached to roleplaying such, should at any time these requirements be broken you will be perma baned with out question on the spot (IE no child nudity,sex,violence. no children allowed near sex (EVER) Violence or Nudity PERIOD) SIDE NOTE: NO CHILD AVATAR IS PERMITED TO RP IN THE SIM UNLESS THE PARENTS OR GUARDIAN, ARE ONLINE AND PRESENT IN THE SIM. THERE WILL BE NO CONESSIONS, TO THIS POINT.. ITS TO PROTECT ALL PARTIES INVOLVED.. Races Human: The most dominate race in the known Galaxy. under the influnce of Sun empire, they are good at pretty much any professions, physicaly they have no weakness if trained, taught, they can succseed in doing anything they want if they put there minds to it.. they get a +3 in social status automaticly. Yokai: Alien, demons, any race that is not human but still humanoid, For Example a Water Demon or an Elf, Yokai recieve a -3 in social status automaticly and must spend 3 points from there stats points to beable to play a Yokai (This is to account for the Traits they are allowed to start with >Yokai Traits AI: Artifcal Intelligence. this race is very rare, and right now is resticted, though you must spend 10 stat points, but you get an extra 150 skill points. in skills. AI's are very strong, and depends on how you build an AI depends on what they are able to do, also for building an AI, you will need to go (here, will add later) also AI gets 0 social standing points always. they can never go up in social standing, they are machines.. Note: Please refer to >Races for further restrictions on each race Stats Eech Character has 35 stat point's that they can put over 13 stats.. these stats i will explain one at time.. however the max you can put into one stat at creation of your character is 10. Melee-Offence Melee Offence is the stat that combines, Strength And Accuarcy basicly the higher you are with this stat the better you are at landing physical blows and the more damage they will inflict, be it with a melee weapon or hand to hand combat.. this base stat is modified by skill effetioncy. this will be explained in skills.. Melee-Defence Melee Defence, is the combaintions of Dextarity, Toughtness, Reflexs and Speed, Dextarity being the ability to dodge or parry,Toughness being your ability to take and receive blows, Reflexs being how fast you are to react and Speed being the quickness with which you may move.. people with high lvls of Defence, will beable to easly parry or dodge attacks that are lesser than their skill.. People with high defence also gain the ability to Counter but remember to counter someones attack you must have an opening to do so, so open one threw IC if they dont have one, or block, attack and in that moment they would be open to a counter possiable, and the damage of a counter or the success of it is relaied threw the defence stat. also reminder this is free form combat, so use common scence...this base stat is modified also by skill effetioncy. this will be explained in skills.. Ranged-Offence Ranged Offence, is how good you are at aiming aka accuracy, also speed in aiming, how fast you are at drawing aiming and shooting.. this also is the base stat for projectiles like shurkins, throwing knifes, and the alike.. this base stat is, modified also by skill effectioncy. this will be explained in skills.. Range-Defence Range Defence gives you the ability to judge how someone is aiming and beable to dodge, or if you have shield or armor will also increase this stat, if they are throwing projectile at you could beable to cetch, said projectle or dodge it completly... this base stat is, modified also by skill effectioncy. this will be explained in skills.. Magick-Offence Magick-Defence Magical-Mental-Offence Magical-Mental-Defence Magical-Genjutsu-Offence Magical-Genjutsu-Defence Biotic-Offence Biotic-Defence Social Status Social status determins your place in our universe, how much you make, where you work, and even how much power you turly have over others, for some people Strength means every thing, for others, Social Status means every thing. for AIs please note. you may NOT spend any points in social status, as you can not raise it. *-4 : no right to life. veiwed as cattle *-3 : no right to life. able to be hunted down like an animal. and for all real reasons is one in the eye's of society *-2 : no right to life. seen as being slightly higher in intilect then a -3 *-1 : no right to life. seen as being a very intiligent beast by the eye's of society (may be caged in zoo's for noble's to laugh at *0 : right to life. veiwed as a Yokai and or AI. holds no real social rank and is almost always a slave. weather to their owner.. creator or a corp that made them *1 : right to life. can be veiwed as an outlaw or simply bad to the structure of a city, they are usually treated as trash *2 : right to life. this is the minimal sugested for all yokai as at this rank yokai are treated as less then human but start to actually become veiwed as people *3: (all points beyond this have right to life): this is the starting base for a human most every one of this rank is your basic entry level worker. either at a fast food place or as a basic entry level job *4 : is veiwed as a manager of a entry level work force job *5 : is entry level for thouse wishing to enter in to the military. a normal civ equivilant would be entry in to mid level jobs. IE most jobs requiring 2 years of college in the real world *6 : is veiwed as a military personel who has underwent some cadet training, a Civ equivilant is a manager of a mid level job *7 : all military personel who have finished cadet training, Civ equivilant a Boss at a mid level job *8 : all Officers who have completed their training, all Enlisted who have gained E1, Civ Equivilant. High level entry worker. IE most jobs that require 4 years of college *9 : all officers who have gained O1. all Enlisted who have gained E2, Civ equivilant High Level management *10 : all Officer's who have gained O2, All Enlisted who have gained E3, Civ equivilant High level boss, entry level bussinus owner (a chain of store's) *11 : O3 officers, E4 enlisted, Mid level Bussinus Owner (a chain of store's) *12 : O4 officers, E5 enlisted, High level Bussinus Owner (a chain of store's) *13 : O5 Officers, E6 Enlisted, Entry level Mega Corp owner (a chain of store's) *14 : O6 Officers, E7 Enlisted, Mid Level mega corp owner *15 : O7 Officers, E8 Enlisted, High Level mega corp owner *16 : O8 Officers, Highest Rank Enlisted (no civilian equivilant) *17 : entry in to noble house's, O9 Officer, highest rank command enlisted. *18 : Noble house in military,O10 Officer Or Highest rank command officer *19 : Noble House Fleet Admiral- may speak at Shogunate Council *20 : Shogunate Council Seat